Forever Now
by BigTimeRusherr13
Summary: It's been two months since Logan changed and ran away and in that time, Kendall has been searching for him and refused to give up. But how can you find someone who doesn't want to be found? Or cure someone who doesn't want to be cured? *Sequel to A Thousand Years* Slash:)
1. Anything To Please You

**So it's been about five or six months since I finished A Thousand Years and I still sometimes get people favouriting and telling me how much they like it which is just awesome! And I decided that it was **_**finally**_** time to do the sequel for it when someone reviewed "****SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL, SEQUEL! NOW!" two days ago(I would tell you who it was but it was guest so...) ...SO HERE WE ARE! HI!:D**

**I was actually reading through it yesterday and just wanted to bury myself and die because OH MY GOD! There were like, a million and one mistakes, it was written terribly and oh my god, just...No! But I did notice that it got a LITTLE better as it went on and hopefully the sequel will be better...I hope! I'm really sick right now so this first chapter is probably gonna suck majorly:P We'll see:D**

**Now, on with the story...**

…

"**You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found."  
-****Isabel Allende, **_**The House of the Spirits**_

…

Kendall lied on the filthy white sofa with one hand on his stomach, drawing invisible circles and the other hanging off the edge, playing with a Jack Daniels bottle on the floor. James was on the phone with Carlos, reassuring him that he would be home soon and that he'd find Logan. "I miss you too, I'll be home soon. You know I will." James said in a voice so soft and quiet, hoping Kendall wouldn't hear. But Kendall wasn't deaf, he could hear James loud and clear, as if he were saying the words right into his ear. And it only angered him.

As James continued to comfort Carlos from thousands of miles away, Kendall brought the Jack Daniels bottle to his lips, hoping that maybe alcohol will relieve his anger but only to find it empty. With a scowl, he slowly brought himself up and off the sofa and walked around the room, hoping to find another bottle but only got more and more angry as he found them all empty. He tightened his grip on the bottle in his hand as James' loving words to Carlos continued to fill the room, his blood boiling with rage until he finally snapped when James said "I love you" and he threw the empty bottle at the wall with a scream.

The only sounds in the room were Kendall's heavy breathing as he looked at where the bottle hit the wall and Carlos calling James' name through the phone and asking if everything was okay.

Only a second or two later, James quickly said to his worrying lover "I have to go, he's having another bad day." Kendall winced at the words. _Another bad day. _There seemed to be a lot of bad days recently, starting from the moment they found out what Logan said to Carlos before running away.

"_Come find me." Kendall said after reading through the French to English dictionary to translate what Logan had whispered in Carlos' ear._

"_He wants us to find him?" Carlos asked with a face scrunched up in confusion. "But, if he wanted us to find him, why would he even run away?"_

"_Well, he said he drank the potion for us." James suggested, thinking back to the moments in the shack. "Maybe... He ran away for us too?"_

"_That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_Don't yell at me, Kendall! I'm just trying to help."_

"_Maybe James is right." Carlos said quickly as Kendall was ready to say something and really, he didn't need them two arguing again. "What if Jonathan threatened us or something? So Logan is doing all of this to protect us?"_

_James sighed, defeated. "That does sound like something Logan would do."_

"_Exactly." Carlos exclaimed with a smile for being right for once. But the smile quickly vanished as he asked "How are we going to find him though?"_

"_I think they're heading to France." Kendall said, sounding very sure of himself. "Logan's smart. Why else would he tell us to go find him in French? It's a clue. We have to go to France."_

"_You're right." James agreed as he grabbed Carlos hand and started for the door with Kendall trailing behind. "Let's quickly pack our things, take Carlos home and get on the first flight out there."_

"_What?" Carlos shouted, ripping his hand from James' to stop. "I'm coming with you."_

"_No you're not. You could get hurt, I'm not letting that happen." James argued as he reached out to grab his hand only for Carlos to step back._

"_I'm going, James." And with that, Carlos walked out the room with James running after him._

In the end, James got his way and Carlos stayed home which meant they were _constantly _on the phone and _constantly _driving Kendall crazy which always led him to have "another bad day" where finding Logan just seemed even more impossible or another stranger's face is on the front of the newspaper because they're missing or have been found dead. Kendall knew those missing/dead people were Logan's doing and it just made him want to scream at the world for doing this to the man he loved but really, Kendall knew it was his own fault. If he didn't bring James into his problems then he would never have met Logan and he would be safe. If he didn't take them all back to the house, they would never have found out about immortals and would be safe. If he didn't get so attached then Logan would be safe.

Kendall should have just stayed away.

"You need to calm down, Kendall." James said after hanging up the phone and slipping it in his pocket.

"Calm down?" Kendall asked through clenched teeth before turning to face his best friend who didn't seem too fazed by the situation at hand. Raising his voice to almost a scream, Kendall went off on another one of his rants. "How am I supposed to calm down? We've been out here for over _two months_! And we _still _haven't found him! More and more people are dying because of Jonathan and Logan and we need to find him! _I _need to find him! I need _him_! And how do you expect me to calm down when he's out there, doing _unspeakable _things to people and it's all my fault because I got attached? And you expect me to _calm down_?"

"Yeah, cause we're never going to find him when you're acting like this." James said as he got up off the couch and walked over to his friend who looked like he was about to break at any given moment. "Everything is going to be okay."

Kendall nodded before walking past James to the giant map of France they had lying across the floor. The map had black X's on all the cities and towns they had searched for Logan. The X's with a red circle around them was for places they checked and saw him but he ran away and the X's with a green circle around them was places that had a death or a missing person which was caused by Logan. They were currently in a town with a red circle.

"Where should we go next?" Kendall asked, looking over the hundreds and thousands of cities and towns they have yet to search as James went to the pile of newspapers in the corner. He picked up today's paper and read over the front page before turning to Kendall.

"A person went missing in Montmorillon last night." James said and Kendall leaned over the map, looking for the city he had never even heard of. "She was a twenty-three year old English Immigrant."

"He's going after girls now?"

"Apparently."

"Okay." Kendall crouched down and started to fold the map and James, realizing it was time go, picked up his few things and stuffed it in his back pack along with the newspaper. Kendall stood up, sticking the map in his pocket. "Let's go find, Logan."

…

Logan lied on the bed with the sheets up to his waist, sweaty and trying to catch his breath. He used the white sheets to wipe away the blood at his hips from where Jonathan's fingertips dug too deep when they got a little rough and he watched the small cuts close up as if they were never there in the first place. It still amazed him how his body worked now.

Looking to his right, he saw Jonathan opening a beer bottle without even bothering to use a bottle opener before taking a swig. Logan took this opportunity to watch the man that changed him, as he always did after sex. He was sweating, that much was clear, but not in the attractive way Kendall did when they made love. He had stubble along his jaw and upper lip from where he forgot to shave, but it wasn't sexy like when Kendall forgot. He was built, every muscle on his body perfectly defined, but Logan didn't find himself as attracted to it as he did with Kendall's tall and slim figure.

He really did miss Kendall sometimes.

"What are you staring at?" Jonathan asked, not even looking Logan's way. That's how much respect he had for the new immortal. But Logan didn't hate it, he didn't wish for change or for Kendall. He was grateful. He was grateful for it was Jonathan that made him immune to death, it was Jonathan who made the pain go away and it was Jonathan who takes care of him now. And he couldn't let little moments where he misses Kendall -like the one he had just now- ruin what he has going.

"You." Logan admitted with a flirty grin that Jonathan returned.

"And why are you staring at me?" He asked, putting his beer on the bedside table and leaning over the younger boy who smiled bigger.

"Because you're perfect." He answered, looking into eyes as blue as the pacific ocean. Jonathan laughed lightly, giving Logan a quick kiss. "Am I perfect to you?"

Jonathan tilted his head side to side as he thought about it for a second. "Depends."

"On what?" Logan asked quickly, worried that he did something to upset him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Upsetting Jonathan was an awful, _awful _thing to do and never will he do it again. Once was enough.

"Well, did you kill that English woman this morning like I asked?" Logan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck and bringing him down for a teeth-clashing kiss.

"Of course I did." He breathed in between kisses before moving down to his lover's neck. "I would do anything to please you."

"Anything, huh?" Jonathan moaned as Logan sucked on a sensitive spot beneath his ear.

"Anything." He confirmed in a low whisper, hoping he sounded as sexy as he hoped. And when Jonathan moaned and brought him back for another sloppy kiss with tongues fighting and teeth clashing together, Logan was happy to please the man he loved.

**So yeah...That's chapter one:) It's a little short but it's kind of like a prologue or an introduction, you know. That kind of stuff to let you know what they're all up to:D**

**So...Review! Let me know what you thought of Kendall's little outburst, of James leaving Carlos behind and of Logan "loving" Jonathan!**

**Until next time:D**


	2. In The Hotel Closet

**Sooo...Most of you were shocked -and not in the good way- about the whole "Logan loving Jonathan thing"...I expected as much. But come on, you guys should have expected something like this by the way A Thousand Years ended:P And don't worry, I have plans that I'm very excited for:D**

**By the way, a quick thank you to **KoganIsReal **and **UnderstandKL **because you guys gave me a BETTER idea of how this story could go! You probably don't know how and are very confused but it was your reviews, you guys said something and, without giving anything away, it totally turned the story around to something possibly better! So thank you guys, you're awesome!:D**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed and all that other stuff! Honestly, I'm shocked I got eleven reviews on the first chapter! I really didn't expect that many, I know its not a lot but it is to me! So thank you so much:D**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

"**The worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and yet you know you can't have them." -Unknown**

…

Kendall took another swig of his newly bought cheap whiskey -because James wouldn't let him get the good stuff any more- as he watched James inspect the dead body. They had not long ago arrived in Montmorillon and after roaming the town for Logan or the missing girl (whose picture was printed everywhere they turned) they soon found her dead behind a dumpster just outside the liquor store. It was the first time James was thankful for Kendall's new-found love for alcohol.

"Well?" Kendall asked as James stood up with a sigh and made his way over to the blonde who was leaning against the wall in a way that was maybe too casual when there was a dead girl on the ground.

"This one's not coming back." James answered, snatching the bottle from Kendall before taking a swig and wincing as the horrible drink made it's way down his throat. "How can you drink this stuff?" Kendall only chuckled as he took the bottle back.

"So she's over eighteen?" Kendall asked and received a nod in response. "How many is that?"

"So far, that's twenty-four immortals and three people dead." James answered, thinking back to the missing people they didn't find and the dead ones they did find.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why is he making immortals but killing random people?" Kendall asked rhetorically.

They were silent for a moment, thinking of all the possible reasons for Jonathan and Logan's actions until James spoke. "Maybe he was killing people to set an example to the immortals?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, the alcohol was clouding his mind and made thinking difficult.

"What if the new immortals were acting up, being disobedient and trying to get away so Jonathan was killing people to set an example. To let them know that he wasn't afraid to kill them if he had to." James explained in a more simple way and Kendall was slowly starting to understand what he meant. "Didn't Jonathan do that to you when you were with him?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it... He's repeating history." Kendall said thoughtfully as he took a small sip from the bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with him, he was creating immortals, for an army or something, I don't know. And he killed innocent people and immortals to let the newcomers and the disobedient ones know that he could easily kill them and wasn't afraid to. He's doing it again." Kendall explained, thinking back to a time of his that he regrets more than ever.

"What was he creating an army for?" The worried tone in James' voice was obvious to the almost-drunk blonde and he had every right to be worried.

"I don't know. He never told me anything."

"You were the closest person to him, he loved you! And he didn't tell you anything?" James exclaimed but quickly looked to the end of the alley when he realized how loud his voice went. The last thing the boys needed was someone to see them with a dead girl by their feet and a big bottle of whiskey that was almost empty in hand.

"No he didn't!" Kendall whisper-yelled, being smart enough to keep his voice down. "I just did as I was told and made sure he was happy by giving him what he wanted."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" James sounded calm but his voice was tight and full of anger.

Kendall was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the bottle in hand. When he finally did speak, it was with a quiet voice filled with regret. "Because I thought I loved him and wanted to please him." But then a sudden realization hit and he snapped his head up to look at James with wide eyes. Logan was the one killing people, Logan was the one kidnapping teenagers to turn them immortal and Logan was closest to Jonathan right now. That was Kendall over three hundred years ago. "Does Logan think he loves Jonathan like I did?" There was no point in asking, Kendall knew what the answer would be so he didn't even give James a chance to answer as a plan started to form in his mind. "How long has the girl been dead?"

James was confused and shocked by Kendall's sudden eagerness and it caused him to stutter out his answer. "I-I don't- I don't know, t-two hours, three at the most."

Kendall nodded as he gulped down the rest of his whiskey and threw the bottle at the ground. "After I killed someone for Jonathan, we would go to the closest hotel and have sex for hours. If things haven't changed, then that's what they're doing now and the closest hotel is the Deux Porches hotel."

"Okay, but if we walk in on seeing my best friend getting fucked by your ex-boyfriend, we're gonna need more of that whiskey." Kendall rolled his eyes at James, choosing to ignore him. "Wait a minute, now that I think about. You're two ex boyfriends are fucking each other right now." As soon as the words left James' mouth, Kendall was gone, running off towards the hotel because that was a thought he didn't want to picture.

It was late so the streets were practically empty and there was no need to worry about people seeing them run at inhuman speeds. But Kendall had never ran so fast before, because this time, he was getting _his_ Logie back.

…

Jonathan rolled off of Logan with a gasp, panting and sweating as he pushed his damp hair off his forehead. He laughed lightly as a smiling and sweating Logan cuddled into his side. "What has gotten into you tonight? Not that I'm complaining." He said as he thought about the three hours of sex they're now recovering from.

"I just want to please you." Logan said with the biggest smile as he leaned up a little and kissed Jonathan on his jaw cause that was all he could reach.

"Please me? I'm over the fucking moon right now. Wow." He gasped, running his hand through his hair again.

Logan laughed. "Good. 'Cause that's all I want." Jonathan took a light hold of Logan's hair to lift him up and smash their lips together in a kiss that involved more tongue than lips. When Jonathan finally pulled away, he jumped off the bed straight away without a word. Logan, taking his silence the wrong way, started to panic. He leaned over his lover's side of the bed and watched as he pulled his boxers on. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly, the happy glow in his features disappearing as his mood plummeted.

Jonathan laughed before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "No you didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure? You didn't say anything." Logan said, the kiss doing nothing to reassure him. "If I did something to upset then please tell me and I won't do it again and I'm sorry, I don't mean to-"

He was cut off when Jonathan harshly grabbed Logan's chin and brought his face close. "Shut up and stop being a whiny bitch, okay?" Logan nodded as much as he could and Jonathan pushed him back down onto the pillows roughly.

"I'm sorry." Logan said almost immediately but not moving from where he laid. "I just wanted to please you."

"And you did. Now, I'm going to go take a shower." Jonathan started for the bathroom but stopped in the doorway and turned to face Logan. "Don't move." He ordered before entering the room and closing the door behind him. Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to feel at that moment; was he happy that he pleased the man he loved? Or was he depressed because he missed Kendall?

If only he knew that Kendall and James were on the balcony, watching the scene through the small gap of the curtains.

Luckily for James, they were just finishing up when the two showed up and seeing Logan's smile and watching him cuddle that monster practically killed Kendall. There was no way to describe the pain other than it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. All he wanted to do was crash through the door and take what was his but all he could do was stare as Logan made invisible circles on Jonathan's chest, as he laughed at what Jonathan said, as they kissed with their bodies pressed close together -just like he did when he was with Kendall.

It was James who had somehow managed to hold Kendall back and keep him quiet when Jonathan hurt _his _Logie, had made _his _Logie feel like that. Oh how Kendall would love to kick Jonathan's ass right now. He calmed down from his rage almost instantly when he saw the conflicting emotion on Logan's face. He seemed so sad and confused and Kendall knew exactly how he was feeling cause he'd been there before.

"Come on," Kendall whispered, turning to face James. "Let's go get him while Jonathan is in the shower."

"No, he'll hear us!" James argued, whispering ever so quietly.

"Then how else are we supposed to get him?" Kendall said, almost yelling. James quickly shushed him but that did nothing cause the damage had been done and they saw Logan coming towards the glass door.

When Logan heard something that sounded an awful lot like Kendall, he immediately jumped out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around his waist before walking towards the door. He pulled the curtains and saw nothing and no one there. Thinking maybe they were around the corner or something, he slowly opened the door -trying to be quiet so Jonathan wouldn't hear- and stepped out into the cold night air.

When Logan was outside and had his back to the door, James and Kendall quickly stepped out from behind the two pillars that were on either side of the door and sneaked inside before running to the closet and hide.

Logan hadn't suspected a thing as he searched the balcony before sighing and going back to bed. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't _slightly _disappointed that it wasn't Kendall who'd come here to get him and take him home again but when Jonathan stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel and his orange hair darkened by the shower, he couldn't help but forget all about -Erm, what was his name again?

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier." Jonathan said as he used the spare towel around his neck to dry his hair.

"It's totally okay, just come here and cuddle with me." Logan smiled, patting the empty side of the bed. "We haven't done that in a while." A while meaning one time for five minutes before Jonathan needed his space to sleep.

"Can't, baby. I've got work to do." Jonathan answered, pulling some boxers out of the dresser.

"You had work to do last night." Logan pointed out, choosing -for once- to not watch Jonathan put his boxers on.

James and Kendall were watching the whole thing through the tiny slit between the two doors. Kendall elbowed James in the gut when he made the comment; "As much as I hate Jonathan, he has a nice ass."

"What was that?" Jonathan said when he heard a rather odd noise coming from the closet.

"What was what?" Logan asked half-heartedly as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the ceiling.

"I could have sworn I heard something in the closet." He mumbled, mostly to himself as he made his way towards where the mysterious noise came from. Behind those doors, Kendall and James were silently freaking out. They couldn't be seen by Jonathan. If they were found too soon, it will all go to hell and they'll never get Logan back.

But they were saved when Logan brought up Jonathan having to work again. "Do you really need to go to work? Don't you like staying here with me?"

Jonathan sighed, abandoning the situation with the closet before crawling on the bed with Logan but not getting under the blanket. "You know I would love to spend the rest of the night in bed with you." Logan smiled big, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and kissing him deeply but was quickly cut off when Jonathan pulled away. "But a few immortals are waking up today and you know I have to deal with them or all hell will break loose."

"I know." Logan grumbled, earning a laugh and a quick kiss from Jonathan.

"Don't pout." He said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not pouting." Jonathan laughed again, giving him another kiss before getting off the bed and finished getting dressed.

"Change of plans." Kendall whispered to James as the room fell silent while Jonathan got dressed.

"We get Logan as soon as Jonny the fucktard leaves." James said, not needing Kendall to explain as he watched Jonathan get dressed. "Why do all the evil ones have to be so fucking sexy?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Kendall asked as he whacked James on the shoulder.

"Yeah and I have to listen to him go on about how Taylor Lautner and Channing Tatum are sex gods. So I think I can gawk over Jonny the ass-hole." James said in his defence.

"But Taylor Lautner and Channing Tatum aren't evil immortals who killed you, took advantage of my love, tried to have you killed again and then again three hundred years later, ruined Logan's life and took him from me and killed probably a million people." Kendall reasoned but James only waved his hand in a dismissive matter.

"But he's hot and I'm watching." But there wasn't much to watch because he was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and putting his shoes on. Logan crawled up behind him and ran his hands up his back, over his shoulders and down to his chest while kissing and sucking on his lover's neck.

"Logie, stop." Jonathan breathed out as he tilted his head to side to give more room to Logan and Kendall felt physically sick from hearing the nickname come from _his _mouth. He was mentally thinking of ways he could slowly and painfully take Jonathan's life.

Logan didn't stop. He started to nip and suck harder on his neck, receiving moans that made him smile. But before he knew it, Jonathan was up and putting on his jacket.

"I'll be back late." Jonathan said as if nothing had happened and slipped the hotel card-key into his back pocket along with his cell phone. He gave Logan a quick kiss before saying "Don't wait up. I love you." And then he was out the door.

"Love you too." Logan muttered, falling back on the pillows and grabbing the TV remote from the bedside table.

Kendall watched Logan flip through the TV channels with more hate for Jonathan than ever. How dare he say those three words to _his _Logie. Those weren't words he says to _his _Logie. In fact, those weren't words he should say to anyone other than his reflection. "You know I'm going to kill Jonathan, right?"

"Later, let's just get out of this closet." James muttered, going to open the door but was stopped by Kendall's hand.

"No, not yet."

"Why not? Kendall, we haven't been this close to getting Logan back in months. Why the hell are we not out there already?" James asked, getting tired of being in a cramped space, practically chest to chest with his best friend which was a little bit awkward.

"No reason." Kendall answered, so quietly that if James wasn't immortal and didn't have superhuman hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. And, in the low light that crept through the door, James saw the look on Kendall's face and could only explain it in one way.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kendall was silent, choosing to ignore the question but James wouldn't give up so easily. "You're scared because of what happened in the shack, when he pinned you down to protect Jonathan. You're scared that he's going to hate you."

"So what if I am, James?" Kendall whisper-yelled, refusing to make eye contact with the boy and instead choosing to watch Logan.

"You know Carlos is working on finding out a way to fix Logan and if he does find something, we need Logan to be with us." James explained and kept a softer tone, knowing how hard it must be for Kendall. "Do you want him back or not?"

"Of course I want him back." Kendall answered, leaning back against the wall with a sigh and finally taking his eyes off Logan. "That's all I want. But you saw how he looked at me at the shack, you saw how he was. And he's been killing people. What makes you think he won't fight us? I can't hurt him."

"He's still in there. Logan's in there somewhere, we just have to get him back. We can fix him." James assured, giving Kendall a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"You say that, but what if-" Kendall never got the chance to finish that sentence because it was that second when the closet doors opened and there stood Logan with the blanket around his waist with an expression that was hard to read.

**And there it is:D Chapter two everybody! I got bored so I gave Jonathan and Logan a ship name! Logathan!:D Or Jonagan but I like Logathan better, don't you? Tell me what one you think is better and do you ship them two together?(I'm hoping for a lot of no's:P)**

**Anyway, it's 1:45am here so if there are any mistakes and shit, I apologise but you know, its 1:45am..AND I'M STILL REALLY SICK! I swear, I'm just not getting better! It's so annoying cause I can't even enjoy my chocolate milk -_-**

**Yeah, anywaaaaay...Review maybe? Would mean a lot! I got eleven on the last chapter so if I got that many on this one, I'd feel really loved and awesome! But it's okay if I don't:)**


	3. Come Back With Us

**Heyyyyyyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I really have wanted to but I've been busy getting over being sick, (but Im all better now) an I had my girlfriend stay over the weekend:)**

**Im in a reeeeeeeeeeeally good mood right now cause I was just reading one of my friends stories and she dedicated it to me! How sweet is that? She's lovely, you guys should check her out, her name is **loveme . loveme . yolo**! Go check her out:D**

**Now for the sad part and I hope I don't sound like a bitch or whatever, I was a little disappointed about the number of reviews I got for the last chapter! On the first chap, I got _eleven _reviews! ELEVEN! And then on the second, I only got four:/ Was it not that good? Please let me know cause I felt like a bad writer and I would love to improve for you guys:)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

"**Never put your faith in a Prince. When you require a miracle, trust in a Witch."  
-Catherynne M. Valente, In the Night Garden  
**

…

Kendall didn't know what he was expecting when Logan saw him. Maybe a kiss? Maybe he would break his neck on the spot? Maybe he would have begged for Kendall to save him and take him home? Or maybe he would throw the two over the balcony without a second thought? But what he didn't expect was for Logan just to walk towards the bed as if it was normal for James and Kendall to be hidden in his closet in France.

The two in the closet shared a look of confusion before slowly stepping out into the room. Logan stood by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of controlled anger on his face. But Kendall just couldn't believe that Logan was there. _Right there. _This is the closest they've been in months and Kendall thought he knew how much he missed Logan but being able to see the beautiful shine in his eyes just proves how wrong he was and there was no way to explain the pain of missing him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the shorter boy and never let go.

James, figuring he should lighten the mood, forced a chuckle and said "Hey Logan, long time no see, buddy."

Logan was silent and just stared at the two. Kendall was getting scared. He had no idea what was going through his head and he just wished he would say something to settle his nerves. But he was just _too _silent for something good to happen.

James was never one for silences, always trying to stir up conversation. So it was no surprise when he decided another attempt to get everyone talking "We've been look-"

He never got to finish his sentence because it was that moment when Logan attacked. He ran towards James in full speed, grabbing him by the neck before harshly throwing him to the ground but keeping his grip on the taller boy's neck. James didn't even have time to blink as the air was knocked out of him and Kendall was too shocked to do a thing.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing here?" Logan growled, tightening his grip. James was unable to form words, just barely making choking noises as Logan blocked his windpipe. He looked towards Kendall for help but he was in too much shock to be of any use.

Kendall fell in love with a gentle boy who loved books and toast, not this sex crazed immortal who was pinning his best friend to the floor and choking him. Oh how things have changed and no matter how many people he saw dead at the hands of Logan, he could never be prepared for what he was seeing in this moment.

But as James was struggling for air, his eyes started to droop to a close and Kendall knew he had to do something to stop Logan because he knew he wouldn't be no use on his own. So he took a deep breath, whispered "I'm so sorry, Logan" to himself before tackling Logan to the ground. They wrestled around the floor, both trying to take the upper hand and Kendall silently hating himself whenever Logan let out a noise of pain. James was no help, just coughing and catching his breath on the floor. For a moment, Logan was on top and delivered a hard punch to Kendall's jaw and it was only a second later when Kendall had had enough of this and rolled the two of them over and pinned Logan's wrists over his head.

He struggled, of course, but gave up when he saw the bright red mark on Kendall's jaw that was slowly bruising. _Did I really do that?_ He thought to himself in utter disbelief. _Did I really hurt _my _Kendall?_

"Listen to us," James said from behind Kendall. "We just want to talk to you."

"So if we let you go and-" Kendall looked Logan up and down, noticing the blanket he had around his waist had fallen off and he was naked. "-get you some pants, will you just _please _listen to us?"

Logan was silent for a moment, the only noises in the room were coming from the TV that was playing some movie from the 40s. Kendall remembered him saying how much he loved old movies.

"Well get off me then." Logan finally said and slowly, Kendall did as he was told, already missing having the smaller boy close. Logan had no shame when he stood, he just casually walked towards the set of drawers and pulled out an old pair of jeans and slipped them on. Kendall had never known him to be like this, it was strange to see him so carefree and confident when he remembered the way he blushed while getting changed into his boxers and Kendall was watching. Logan strolled towards the bed and sat on the edge before opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a gun. "Five minutes and this better be good because I won't hesitate to shoot you both and throw you over the balcony."

"We want you to come back with us." Kendall blurted out without even thinking, letting the threat of being shot panic him and Logan only laughed.

"And why would I leave all of this to go back to you three losers?" He asked, waving his gun around.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because if you come back to us, you _won't _get your ass beat." James said, rubbing at the bruise forming on his neck. "And that's only if Kendall stops me."

Logan rolled his eyes and loaded his gun. "Four minutes."

"Are you _really _happy here, Logie?" Kendall asked softly and the use of the nickname forced Logan to look up at him with a look of familiarity and longing. "We saw how Jonathan treated you and we saw the way you acted and trust me, I know how you feel. I've been there. I was _you_ four-hundred years ago." Logan hung his head, letting Kendall's words sink in. "I know all you want to do is please him, make him feel good even if it makes you feel like crap or in pain. But that feeling is going to fade. Soon, he's going to stop loving you the way he does and you're going to try harder to please him but the harder you try, the more he'll push you away until finally he's just using you to do things for him and sex just becomes a job for the both of you. He's done this before. To so many guys and they've all felt the way you do. But they never had the chance to run. They stayed with him and they ended up either begging Jonathan for death or taking their lives themselves. Do you want that?" Logan shook his head. "Do what I did and runaway while you can."

Logan didn't know what to do. He thought about his relationship with Jonathan and realized how right Kendall was at times. How many times has Jonathan blown Logan off because he had work to do? How many times has he told Logan to stay in the hotel room until he got back? And when was the last time he had told Logan he loved him?

Maybe he should go with them.

But then Jonathan walked in and everything changed. "Sorry babe, I forgot my-" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing Kendall and James in the room. He's face changed to a look of anger and in a second, he was ready to yell and fight for the two of them to leave but never got the chance when James quickly grabbed the gun from Logan and shot him in the chest. Logan screamed and ran for Jonathan but Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close.

"We have to get out of here before the cops show up." James said as Logan cried and struggled to get out Kendall's grip.

"Okay but neither of us can really run with him like this." Kendall said and without hesitation, James wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and pulled, snapping his neck and killing him temporarily. "James!"

"What? He's gonna wake up."

"You're saying sorry to him when he wakes up! Now grab his passport and lets go." James rolled his eyes, grabbed Logan's passport from the bedside table and they all fled the hotel with the sounds of police sirens fading behind them.

…

Carlos sat alone at a large table in the middle of the school library with as many supernatural books he could find scattered around. He had been trying to learn as much as he could about witches so maybe he could find one and help Logan. He didn't know if there was a cure or not, he had tried searching for that too. But in the few months Logan had been gone for, he hadn't found anything. And he's tried _everything_! He's searched the internet, gone through hundreds of books, and seen hundreds of psychics but there was nothing!

Right now Carlos was reading a book about potions. He had read maybe a hundred of them so far and not one of them had the potion that turned Logan immortal. This whole thing was driving him crazy, not being able to find anything he was looking for. He barely showers now, maybe once every other week, he hasn't had a full nights sleep in months and the only thing he eats now is cold pizza with energy drinks. This wasn't healthy and James was worried about him.

Speaking of James, Carlos was starting to worry that something had gone wrong because he hasn't called at all in the last day. They might have found Logan already and were on the flight back to Minnesota or maybe something had happened with Jonathan.

Deciding he didn't want to dwell on it because it would only stress him out more, he closed his book, knowing nothing was in there and picked up the next one and opened it to any random page, not realizing that it was a phone book. _How did that get in here? _He wondered. Shrugging, he was about to close the book and put it away until something caught his eye. It was an ad for a store called _Enchantments _which specialized in wicca supplies. Maybe he could speak to someone who knows something about this stuff and can tell him where he could find a witch to help him.

But the only problem was that this was all the way in New York. He could drive there but that would take almost a day but then again, he did have James' emergency credit card so he could just catch a flight there. This counts as an emergency, right? Right. Because this would help Logan. With that thought in mind, he ripped the page out of the phonebook and left the library and headed for the car to go to the airport.

…

When Logan woke up, he was in the back seat of a car and could hear bickering coming from the front. He sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his neck which ached in an uncomfortable way. The bickering quickly stopped and Logan came face to face with Kendall and James.

"Look whose finally up." James said with a grin and Logan lunged forward, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"You killed me, you asshole!" Logan yelled in his face as Kendall tried to get him to let go. "And you killed Jonathan! I should fucking kill _you _right now!"

"It's for your own good!" James was barely able to say as Logan's grip was looser than before due to him still being a little sleepy from just waking up from the dead.

"No it's not! And you actually thought I would go with you?"

"You are coming with us!" Kendall shouted, finally pulling Logan off and pushing him back down in his seat. "We're at the airport now and our flight for Minnesota leaves in half an hour."

"You can't force me to go with you." Logan said with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Kendall sighed and got out the car with James following. Kendall opened the trunk of the car and quickly pulled a red hoodie from his bag before zipping it up and pulling his and James' bags out as James pulled a struggling Logan out of the car.

"Put this on him." Kendall told James and threw him the hoodie.

"Yes sir." James grumbled but doing as he was told anyway.

"Now Logan, listen to me." Kendall said sternly, taking Logan's face in his hands. "I love you and I just want to help you. But I can't do that if you don't come back with us. I know you don't want to but if you don't do as your told, James won't hesitate to snap your neck again." Logan ignored the threat, only listening to the first half as he got distracted by the bruise on Kendall's jaw. The bruise that he caused. Is it possible to feel this guilty? "So are you going do as your told?"

Logan nodded with a scowl.

"Awesome." James said with a smile, letting go of Logan. "Now I gotta call Carlos, let's go."

…

It was just as Carlos got in a taxi from JFK Airport when his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D to see it was James who he hadn't heard from all day.

"Hey, how's the search going?" Carlos asked after giving the cab driver the address and not able to keep the smile from his face knowing that he was finally speaking to James.

"_We got him and we're at the airport right now._" James replied and Carlos could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't happy at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"_He's being difficult._" He grumbled and Carlos could hear him sigh into the phone before he said "_Anyway, have you found anything yet?_"

"Sort of. Maybe. I'm not really sure."

"_What's going on?_"

"I saw an ad in a phone book for a store that deals with witch stuff and I got desperate so I flew to New York to go there and maybe speak to someone who can help. Or at least find a new book because I swear, I've read every supernatural book in Minnesota and they were all useless." He explained_, _hoping beyond belief that this store will be the answer he's been looking for.

"_You're in New York?_"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I used your credit card." Carlos said as the cab driver stopped outside a small shop that said _Enchantments _in black cursive writing over a purple board.

James sighed, "_No, I don't mind. Just try and find out as much as you can._"

Carlos paid the cab driver before stepping out of the car and looking through the store window which was filled with black candles, old books and voodoo supplies. "That's what I've been doing for the last few months James. I'm here now so I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, I'll call you when I'm back home._" James said in response. "_I love you._"

"I love you too. See you soon." And with that, Carlos hung up the phone. The store was small on the corner of an almost empty street in New York. He's never seen a store like this unless it was in some creepy movie but as he looked through the window, seeing all the witchcraft things he's seen and read about in books, he could only hope that he would find the cure for Logan here.

**This took me forever to do for some reason and Im so disappointed with it! Ugh, I don't care, I just wanna post this and go watch a movie!**

**So review, tell me what you think and omg, feel sorry for me cause I have a dentist appointment on Tuesday and I AM SO SCARED! I hate the dentist and omg, I know I'm going to cry! Ugh, Im scared:'(**


	4. He Missed His Best Friend

**Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I've just been busy and lazy all at the same time! I kind of did and didn't want to write this! I did because I feel bad that I haven't updated in like, a month and I didn't because I'm lazy! So if this sucks...Oh well!**

**I noticed I only got three reviews on the last chapter and I know it sucked and everything but it was very disappointing after getting 11 reviews on the first chapter, so..Like I said last time, PLEASE TELL ME IF IM DOING SOMETHING WRONG! I feel bad:(**

**But thank you to my two lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome!:D**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

**QUOTE HERE**

…

Carlos walked into the store, the bell above the door wringing as he entered. A woman stood behind the counter and she pretty much looked like the definition of witchcraft. She had long, dark and messy curls with dark make up and a black floor length dress. Red and black pearls wrapped around her neck and fell down her chest, both wrists were covered in heavy bangles and each one of her fingers were covered in chunky rings. She looked up when hearing the bell ring and sent a friendly smile Carlos' way.

Carlos was nervous, he felt out of place here, completely out of his element. The store was empty and almost silent, the only noise being the black cat that sat on a shelf, playing with one of the many dream catchers that were hanging from the ceiling. With a sigh, he made his way towards the glass counter filled with pendants, rings and other pieces of jewellery that looked rather strange to him.

"You're nervous." The woman stated with a knowing smile. Her voice was calm and smooth but there was something far away about the way she spoke. "You feel out of place, like you don't belong here. And yet, this is the only place you believe can help you."

Carlos was confused -and a little freaked out, if he was honest- as he hesitantly took a step closer. "How did you know that?"

"You don't know whether to trust me." Her smile widened as she shrugged and said "Well, why should you? After all, I am just some crazy lunatic with a small corner shop."

"But can you help me?" Carlos asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was saying everything he was thinking and feeling.

She smiled, "Yes."

And with that, Carlos to put his faith in this stranger. He rested his palms on the glass counter, ignored the black cat that was staring at him from the shelf and introduced himself -well, tried to. "My name's-"

"Carlos Garcia, from Minnesota." The woman interrupted. "I know who you are."

Okay, that was scary. "How?"

"Oh, you and your friends are all everyone's talking about I the paganism world." She said, casually playing with her pearls. "What happened to Logan is very... Interesting. And very dark."

"Dark?" Carlos shrieke. "Like, dark magic?" She nodded and Carlos' eyes widened due to fear. That was not what he had expected to hear. He thought whatever Jonathan did to his friend was something common, something easy to fix, something completely _not _scary or dark. "I just want my best friend back." Carlos sighed, completely defeated. He was never getting Logan back.

"I can try." She said. She turned and walked through the beads hanging from an archway behind her. Not knowing what to do and wanting to get as far away from the cat as possible, Carlos quickly followed the woman.

It was a dark room with a desk cluttered with paperwork, shelves stocked with jars filled with all sorts of things, labelled with words that Carlos didn't even know. In the back was a large bookshelf, filled with antique looking books, older than the ones Carlos had been reading the past few months. The woman was by the bookshelf, running a finger over the spines as she looked for one in particular.

"You know, you never told me your name." Carlos said, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Lucinda." She answered, pulling out a book. Carlos nodded, that was such an appropriate name. Lucinda dropped the book on a table to the side of the room and dust bounced off instantly, making Carlos cough as he walked towards her.

"So what's this book going to do?" He asked. "Does it have a spell that can bring Logan back?"

"Nope."

"Are we going to make a potion?"

"Nope."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"We are going to visit a witch. A very powerful witch." She answered, looking through the pages. "The potion Jonathan used on your friend is very powerful, very dangerous and very _very _dark. And we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Can't you just whip up something witchy? Like in the movies, they have cauldrons and dead people's toes and rats' feet and stuff...Do some of that." Lucinda looked up at Carlos, eyebrows raised and a rather pissed off look in her expression. "You don't do that stuff, do you?" Carlos said slowly and Lucinda shook her head before turning back to the book.

"I'm looking for a travelling spell." She said, choosing to ignore Carlos' comment for the time being.

"Why don't we just get on a plane?" Carlos suggested because really, it would just be simpler.

"Because this is the fastest way." Lucinda answered, stopping on a page and looked over. She pointed on a spell before flittering around the room, grabbing random jars from shelves and a big bowl and spoon, spreading everything out on the table.

"Where are we going? Some place cool?" Carlos started to get excited, finally getting to do something productive other than read books all day and night. "Tokyo? Rome? Australia?"

"Texas." Lucinda responded, mixing ingredients together. Carlos' face fell...That was not exciting at all! He'd been to Texas tons of times, it wasn't anything different or exciting. He just keeps getting stuck with the boring jobs.

"Then let's just get on a plane! We'd be there by morning!" Carlos exclaimed. Witchcraft was way too complicated for him.

"Morning is nice, five minutes is better." Lucinda smiled as she poured her little mixture into a small glass vial.

"What's waiting for us in Texas?" Carlos asked as Lucinda grabbed sunglasses from a shelf.

"There's a witch there." She stated, taking a hold of Carlos' arm and pulling him to the middle of the room. She kept one arm around his as she continued. "She's very old but very powerful. Her great-great-grandmother was the last witch to be burned at the stake and this woman is the only woman who has the very first spell book for light magic which makes it the only book that can tell us how to help your friend."

"I have to ask you something, before we go." Carlos said, almost nervously and Lucinda nodded. "Why are you helping us? You're not even asking for anything in return."

"My brother was in France last month. Jonathan killed him and I don't know what happened to him." She answered. "It's time for this to end and we believe Kendall can stop him. But he can't do it with a broken heart, am I right?" Carlos nodded. "Now, let's go." She threw the vial to the ground, a small explosion of smoke and then, they were gone.

…

"Why isn't he answering his phone?!" Kendall yelled from the passenger seat of James' Bronco. They were on their way to Kendall's old house from his human years. James was driving and trying to call Carlos and ask how he was doing with finding a cure for Logan, Kendall sat in the passenger seat, frustrated with Carlos for not answering his phone. They had been searching for months for Logan and when they finally got him, Carlos chose to ignore his phone. Now of all times! And Logan, well... He was in the backseat and was he laughing?

"What's so funny?" James asked, redialling Carlos' number.

"You guys are just so dumb." He laughed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoody. Well, it was Kendall's really. It smelt like grass and pineapples.. Kendall always smelt like grass and pineapples.

"No we are not!" Kendall said, snatching the phone from James and putting it to his ear, only for it to go to voicemail. He groaned as he hung up and started a text.

"You went through all that trouble to find me and bring me here and you don't even have anything to do with me yet? No plan or anything?" Logan said, chuckling softly as he pulled the hood over his head. "You guys are just so stupid! I'll be back with Jonathan in no time."

"Not gonna happen, Loges." James said, reaching back and patting Logan on the knee. Logan moved away, scowling at the contact. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"James!" Kendall shrieked as he went through James' texts to Carlos. He was only trying to find out how long ago the last text from Carlos was. "This is disgusting!"

"What are you doing going through my messages!" James yelled, making a grab for the phone but just then "Sexy and I Know it" filled the car, coming from the phone and James' personal nickname for Carlos flashed the screen.

"Really inappropriate, James." Kendall muttered as James blushed bright red. Kendall answered the phone, eagerly shouting Carlos' name into the phone.

"_Kendall! Seriously?_" Carlos yelled down the phone, surprised by the blonde's outburst.

Ignoring him, Kendall said, "Why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone? You better have found something."

"_I found something._" Carlos said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Put him on speaker." James demanded and Kendall did so.

"What did you find?" Kendall asked instantly.

"_The woman who owned the store in New York is a witch and she knows who we are._"

"How does she know who we are?" Kendall asked, confused.

"_Apparently everyone supernatural or something know what happened, know who Jonathan is and know what we're doing. And this woman, Lucinda, she wants to help us._"

"What's the catch?" James asked.

"_Jonathan killed her brother last month. She just wants revenge._"

"Where are you now?" Kendall asked just as they pulled up in front of the house.

"_Not sure._" Carlos responded and didn't give them a chance to answer before he continued. "_The spell kind of went wrong and we keep ending up in random places around the world. All I know is that we're somewhere really really hot, I'm already sweating through my shirt._"

Logan laughed, "And you guys think you can outsmart Jonathan?"

"_Logan?_" Carlos said, surprised to hear his voice but happy all the same. He wouldn't admit it but he has missed his best friend. He had know Logan since the first grade and it just feels strange not having him there any more. He couldn't lose Logan, he can't lose his best friend.

Logan also missed his best friend. But he would never admit it.

"_I miss you, dude._" Carlos said and Logan just wanted to jump out the car but he couldn't because Kendall put _fucking _child lock on the doors. After a moment of silence, Carlos sighed. "_We're aiming for Texas. There's a woman there who has a book that might have a cure for Logan in there. Maybe, we're don't know for sure but Lucinda is pretty positive this woman can help._"

"Okay, can you call us when you get to Texas?" Kendall asked.

"_Will do. Put James on?_" Carlos requested and Kendall handed the phone to James who turned it off speaker. Kendall sighed as he got out of the car, slamming the door shut before opening Logan's door.

"You're staying in the same room as last time." Kendall said as Logan got out the car. Without a word, Logan went straight to his room. Just hearing Carlo say he missed him hurt Logan in a way. Ever since the two met, they hadn't spent more than a week apart so being so far a part for so long felt strange, different and painful. He missed his best friend.

_**This ended terribly but omg, I don't care! It's late and I have something to do! So, I hope you enjoy this chappy even though it was kind of shit but I promise, the story will pick up eventually! And sorry if there are any mistakes!**_

_**AND A QUICK HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KOGANLOVER96! 17 TOMORROW! MAY YOUR DAY BE FILLED WITH SPARKLES, RAINBOWS AND KITTENS MY LITTLE WHORE! LOVE YA KIERAN!**_


	5. The Worst Kind of Hurt

**I'm baaaaaaaaack! Hi! I don't know when the last time I updated was but like, ages ago, right? So I'm updating now and I will be updating regularly, I promise!:)**

**Now, for all of you who have read or are reading my other fics, here's what's going on! I'm deleting **In Your Touch**. I know some of you will be sad about that, I have gotten a lot of reviews for it which is amazing and I'm very grateful for all of that but I can't bring myself to write for it, I read through it again and just, ugh, I cringed! I really don't like it so I'm getting rid of it (If anyone wants to take over it, PM me and let me know). For my Christmas fics, I am going to be completing them. I have been updating **Twelve Days of Christmas** regularly and I have updated **The Nutcracker **today so go check that out. I'm also deleting **The Other (Wo)man** cause I completely forgot where I'm going with it. So again, if anyone would like to take over it, PM me and tell me because honestly, I would love to read where you take it. I know this would be a whole lot easier if I had a system and stuff and I'm going to figure one out as soon as I've updated at least one chapter for each story and I'll let you know about it as soon as!**

**It should be easier for me to update at this moment because I've dropped out of college and have a lot of free time but this is only going to last til September because I will be going back.** **I'm not sure what will happen then so we'll just wait and see.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and whatnot, I love reading what you guys have to say! I read the last two chapters for this and ugh, no. It's terrible so I'm going to try my hardest to pick things up a bit! I'm really excited to write about Carlos and Lucinda, I'm going to make them the humour of the fic while James is lonely and depressed and Kendall is trying to get his Logie back, so yay for funny Carlos and strange witch woman!**

**This is the longest author's note ever, if you read this whole thing, I applaud you! *Claps hands***

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

"**There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper  
and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."  
-Laurell K. Hamilton, _Mistral's Kiss._**

…

"So what are we going to do?" Kendall asked from where he sat on the kitchen counter while James cooked their dinner for the night. Logan had darted to his room as soon as they got there and he hasn't come out yet, which was fine with the other two immortals. They needed to talk anyway. "Carlos seems to have found some amateur witch who has no idea what the hell she's doing so they could take forever to find the cure for Logan."

"Well, I was thinking." James said as he cut up vegetables. "Logan had a great time here; he played in the snow, he read in one of the biggest libraries in the world and he fell in love. Maybe if we just remind him of what happened here, he might come back to us a little."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Take him to the library after dinner, show him his favourite book, cuddle up on the couch. I know you guys used to do that."

"How the hell am I supposed to get him to a library when he's this weird, demon immortal who likes a lot of sex!"

"Well I'm sure you don't mind the sex part that much." James winked with a smirk. Scowling, Kendall grabbed the knife next to the chopping board and rammed it into James' hand that sat flat on the counter. James groaned in pain and pulled the knife out, dropping it to the floor. "Not funny." He said to Kendall's grinning face.

"I think it's funny." Kendall said as James wiped the blood away from his now healed hand.

"You would." James muttered. "Go get Logan, dinner will be ready in a minute."

Kendall jumped off the counter, walking towards the door as he said, "Yes, mom." As soon as the words left his mouth, a knife came whizzing past his head, hitting the wall in front of him. He turned to face James whose face was bright red with anger.

"Don't push your luck," He yelled, pointing a finger at the blonde. "I'm seriously pissed off with you as it is."

"What? Why?" Kendall yelled back. Neither of the two noticed Logan hiding behind the door, listening in to their argument.

"It's because of you this is all happening!" James shouted.

"Because of me? How is this my fault?" Kendall shouted back just as loud. No way was he going to take the blame for something that _wasn't_ his fault in the slightest.

"It's always your fault! Everything has been your fault for four hundred years! It's your fault that everything is your fault for four hundred years!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! I didn't do anything! I wasn't the one that turned Logan into whatever the hell he is! I'm not the one who is popping up in random places in the world with Carlos! None of this is my fault!"

"It's because of you, all of this happened!" James practically screamed. "I don't have a clue where Carlos is, I don't know what kind of danger he's in and I don't know that witch his with. For all we know, she could kill him or take him to Jonathan! And it's because of you, Logan isn't himself. He's kind of a douche- A sex-crazed douche! His parents, think his missing or dead. They're mourning the loss of their only son and I can't even tell them that he's fine! I can't even tell them that he's alive! I have to watch them suffer and cry because of _you_! You know, he had a seriously bright future, he could have done so much good to the world and you showed up and took everything from him, from Carlos and once again, you've successfully ruined my life. I hope you're happy, Kendall!" And with that, he left the room. Not even sparing Logan a sideways glance.

…

"Please tell me we're in Texas?" Carlos begged as he waved away the smoke. Lucinda stepped forward and looked around, they were at the side of a road, cars whizzing by. It was warm out, the sky a bright orange, the clouds painting patches of the sky a light purple as the sun set. Ahead of them was a huge "WELCOME TO DALLAS" sign that Lucinda sighed at.

"We're in Texas but we're at Dallas, not Houston." Lucinda said as she walked away from the sign.

Carlos jogged to catch up with her, "Well we're getting closer right? Do the potion thingy whatever it is you do and maybe we'll end up in Houston."

Lucinda sat herself down on a rock, pulling bracelets, rings and necklaces off. They were annoying her. "I can't, I've run out of that stuff and I can't make another one because we're on the side of a road."

"Are you kidding me?" Carlos yelled. Lucinda threw her jewellery to the ground with a shake of the head. "Oh my god, I told you we should have gotten on a plane, at least that would have been more reliable."

"Well, I got us here didn't I?" She huffed, crossing her arms over chest.

"Yeah, like 200 miles away from where we actually need to be!" Carlos yelled at her. He sighed and stepped away, running a hand through his hair to calm him down.

"I'm sorry!" Lucinda exclaimed. "I'm new to this. I only took over my grandma's store today, okay? She never taught me much magic because she didn't want me to get messed up in this stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Carlos sighed. "I need some serious help, someone who can actually bring my best friend back."

"And I'm taking you to that someone, you just have to be patient with me!"

"I don't have time for patience, don't you get that?"

"Yes, I get that!" She yelled at him as she stood up from the rock and stepped closer to him. "The more time we spend yelling at each other on the side of the road, the more time we're wasting in helping Logan. So stop complaining like a bitch and let's steal a damn car and drive to Houston."

Carlos stared at her with wide eyes. She was breathing heavy, her fists were clenched by her sides and her face was almost bright red from the anger. When he didn't reply, she stormed off towards the road and stood in the middle while she waited for a car to come by. It took Carlos a moment to process what she said and when he did, he ran after her, saying, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I wouldn't have if you weren't acting like one." She grumbled, but she was slowly calming down, her face returning to the pale complexion it was before and her fists unclenching.

"How are we going to steal a car?" Carlos questioned, cupping a hand over his eyes to block the sunlight as he looked around. "We don't exactly look threatening; some high school kid in gross clothes and a weird twenty-something year old woman with a short temper."

"Leave it to me." She said.

Just then, a shiny red topless convertible came down the road, slowing to a stop in front of the two. A blonde girl about Carlos' age jumped out of the driver's seat. "Are yous okay?" She asked with a thick Texan accent. She looked the two people in the middle of the road up and down, they were filthy. Covered in sweat and mud, their clothes slightly torn in a few places and Lucinda's floor length dress was torn completely from the middle of her thighs, showing her now dirty legs and her chunky black creepers, the sleeves were torn off as well. "Do you need some help?" The girl asked in a worried tone. She seemed nice and Carlos felt bad that they were about to steal her car. But not that bad because Logan was probably causing James and Kendall hell right about now and who knows how long it will take for Jonathan to find Logan. He doubted it would take long.

"Yes actually." Lucinda said. Carlos' jaw dropped when he watched her eyes turn a pitch black as she walked towards the blonde girl. "You're going to give us your car." The blonde girl nodded. "When people ask where it is, you will tell them it was stolen while you were at the mall." The girl nodded again. "Step away from the car." The blonde girl did as she was told. When Lucinda turned to face Carlos, her eyes were back to the normal pale blue they were before. "You'll have to drive, I never got my licence." She said with a sweet smile before walking over to the passengers side and climbing in.

"Sweet." Carlos grinned, climbing in the car. He'd always wanted to drive a car like this. As they drove off, leaving the blonde girl behind them, Lucinda changed the destination in the GPS of the address for the old woman they were finding. "Won't she just go and tell everyone that we stole her car?" Carlos asked as he thought over what just happened. He wasn't too sure if Lucinda scared the girl into giving them her car or if she hypnotised her.

"No, she won't remember us." Lucinda said with a smile as she found a hair brush and few elastic bands in the dashboard. "She'll think what we told her was true."

"Did you do that to me so I'd be okay with stealing a car from an innocent high school girl?" Carlos asked. Lucinda laughed as she brushed her frizzy hair and pulled it back into a messy bun.

"No, I didn't." She said, putting the brush back where she found it. "I think the stress of everything is just making us okay with breaking the law."

"Let's see what this chick was listening to." Carlos said as he played with the radio.

"Please god, don't let it be country.**(1.)**" Lucinda begged. "Or Justin Bieber." Carlos laughed just as _One Engine _by the Decemberists blasted through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Carlos said with a smile, singing along to the lyrics as they drove down the almost empty road.

…

After James had stormed out of the kitchen, Logan ran back to his room before Kendall saw him. He really couldn't be bothered with the silly teenage romance drama. He paced back and forth in his room, pulling at his hair in frustration as he thought about his parents. He was hating himself more and more when no matter what he told himself, he couldn't feel any love or regret for those people.

They were his parents and he felt _no _emotional connection to them. His_ mom_! Who always told him bed time stories when he was kid, who would hold while he cried when he came back from another terrible day at school, who spoiled him with books and books and more books! His _dad_! Who always sneaked him a cookie before dinner, who taught him how to throw a ball, who supported his dream of being a doctor even if he wanted his boy to become a famous hockey player! His _parents_! Who loved him unconditionally, who always took care of him and kept him safe, who hugged him and supported him even when he told them he was gay. His parents who he was supposed to love but just remembered as two people.

What had happened to Logan to make him think that way of the two most important people in his life? He forced himself to remember his past, to remember the times his mom wrapped him up in a million sweaters before he went and played with his friends in the snow, the times when he built snowmen and played ice hockey with his dad, the times they took him to the beach in the summer and his dad would always buy him strawberry ice cream with sprinkles because it was his favourite. These were his favourite moments and he was so angry at himself to the point of tears that he couldn't love them any more.

He imagined his mother silently crying herself to sleep every night, her heart breaking at the loss of her only son. He imagined her in the kitchen, cooking his favourite dinner and looking at the half empty cookie jar by the toaster, trying not to cry at the thought that she didn't have her son around, trying to sneak a cookie out of the jar before dinner.

He pictured his father sat on the couch watching the hockey game, the spot next to him empty and a book on the coffee table with a piece of paper for a bookmark in the middle, just where his son had left it. He imagined him in his car driving home from work, but instead of making a pit stop at the school, he just went straight to KFC, he glanced to the seat next to him where his son usually sat, eating fries and talking about his day while playing around with the radio, but it was empty.

And Logan felt nothing.

What did Jonathan do to him?

…

Carlos and Lucinda were still driving. The GPS said they were about three hours away from their destination and it was getting late. They stopped off for gas, Lucinda somehow using her magic black eyes so they didn't have to pay -which Carlos took advantage of and bought a bunch of fruit smackers- and they were driving into a town they had never heard of before.

"It's getting late." Lucinda said, looking at the time to see it was almost ten o'clock. "Maybe we should rest for the night. There's probably a motel around here somewhere."

"No, we don't have time for stopping." Carlos finished his statement with a yawn. He was tired, so _so _tired! He had done a lot in the last twenty four hours, he's been to at least twelve different countries with twelve different weather climates; snow, desserts, rain and more. He's ran from a few people who didn't understand what was going on and wanted to kill them, he couldn't even explain it to them because they spoke some weird language he'd never heard of so he called it Foreignese.

"You can't drive tired, it's not safe." Lucinda insisted. "Look, we're coming up to a motel now. Let's just stop for the night, we'll get up bright and early, leave first thing in the morning, okay?"

Carlos hated that she was right. So he pulled into the motel and they got themselves a room which was dingy and gross. Everything was some sort of brown, the ceiling was leaking and there was all kinds of weird stains on the walls and floor. There were two beds in the middle of the room, the sheets looked dirty and itchy and there was an orange stain on one of the pillows. Being the gentlemen he was, he decided to take the bed with the stained pillow.

"I think I'd rather sleep in the car." Carlos said as he went over to the bed he was taking.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Where's your sense of adventure?" Lucinda said as she jumped on her bed, dust and dirt flying up in the air. They both coughed and waved the stuff away.

"I lost my sense of adventure when we ended up in Australia and we had to run like hell from that kangaroo." He checked to see if the motel's phone worked and when he heard the annoying beep, he smiled and quickly dialled James' number.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny." Lucinda said, getting off the bed and started looking around the room. When Carlos heard James' angry "hello" he frowned.

"What happened?" He asked. James sighed at Carlos' voice, feeling a little guilty for yelling.

"_I'm sorry, it's just... Kendall._" He said like that answered everything.

"What happened with Kendall?" Carlos had an idea of what could have happened and he was eighty per cent sure that this time, it was James' fault.

"_It's just... He's so infuriating and he doesn't realise that this is all his fault and he's not even helping! What's he done to help? Nothing! All he's done is make things worse for all of us._" James ranted down the phone, getting angrier and angrier.

Carlos sighed, "James, did you ever think about how all of this is effecting Kendall?"

"_Effecting Kendall? Nothing is effecting Kendall! He doesn't even seem to care about us._"

"That's not true. Have you ever thought that when he came to find you, this whole Jonathan thing might have been an excuse because he missed you? You're his best friend and he hadn't seen you in years! And didn't he say he's been on his own since you left him? He was lonely, he just wanted his best friend back."

"_But he made everything worse! It's his fault I'm miles away from you and it's his fault Logan is the way he is. A heartless douchebag who "loves" Jonathan._"

"Can you imagine how that makes Kendall feel?" He paused, waiting to see if his words were sinking in. When he didn't get any response, he continued. "Think about it, at the end of all of this, I'll have you and you'll have me. We'll be together and we can go back to the way it was before; you, me and Logan, the three amigos." He heard James chuckle slightly on the other end of the line. "Then what happens to Kendall? You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want him around when it's all over, Logan's might not love Kendall back any more. So he'll have no choice but to leave. He'll have no family, no friends, no one to love him. He'll be on his own again and for him, that's something that won't ever go away."

James sighed.

"All I'm saying is, think about how this is effecting Kendall. He acts strong but inside, he's dying. I'm pretty sure watching the love of your life chase after the man who ruined your life and break your heart is pretty painful. That's probably the worst kind of hurt."

James sighed again, "_When did you get so smart?_"

Carlos smiled, "I've always been smart, jackass."

James laughed, a happy sound that Carlos has missed. "_Where are you anyway?_" He asked.

"Some town in Texas, I can't really remember the name."

"_So you found the old lady?_" James said, eagerly.

"No, the last bit of the potion or whatever took us to Dallas and the lady is in Houston so we got a car and we're driving up there." Carlos told him, leaving out the small detail that the car was stolen. "We just stopped in some gross motel for the night."

"_How far away from Houston are you?_"

"About a three hour drive, we should be there before-" Just then, Carlos heard Lucinda's loud screaming and chanting of "RAT RAT RAT!" He looked over and saw her standing on the chair, looking down at the grey rat on the floor cleaning itself.

"_What's going on? Is everything okay?_" James' frantic voice said down the phone.

Carlos sighed, "Everythings fine. Just a rat."

"We're sleeping in the car!" Lucinda shrieked. "No way am I staying here with RATS!"

Carlos could hear James laughing down the phone and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could imagine James' laughing face- the corners of his eyes would scrunch up, his whole face would light up and he would lean over just a little. Carlos missed him so much. "I have to go." James' laughter stopped then, hearing the sadness in his lover's voice.

"_I'll see you soon, okay?_" James said in a soft voice. "_I promise._"

Carlos nodded. He could feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I really miss you, James." His voice cracked towards the end.

"_I miss you too, Carlos._" James said and although he couldn't hear tears in his voice, Carlos could hear the sadness clearly. "_I promise, I'll see you soon, okay?_"

"I love you."

"_I love you too._" They said goodbye and hung up, Carlos wiping away a stray tear as he took a shaky breath. He looked towards Lucinda who was staring at him with a sympathetic smile, still standing on the chair.

"You okay?" She asked. Carlos nodded as he got off the bed and took a few steps closer.

"You look ridiculous, by the way." He said. The rat looked at him with red eyes and Carlos jumped back with a yelp. "What kind of demon rat is that?"

"The car, Carlos." Lucinda said, urgency in her voice. "We're sleeping in the car!" Carlos nodded, running around the rat and grabbing Lucinda's legs, carrying her over his shoulder as they ran out the room.

"I hate rats." Carlos muttered.

…

**I am very happy with this! And it's long! Longest chapter yet! I know I usually do short chapters and that sucks majorly but like, I can't help it! I honestly don't know how this is so long but I'm kind of very happy with it! Do rats have red eyes? I don't know!**

**No hate to country music! I actually love it:P**

**I've decided I wanted to make reviewing fun for you guys! So, at the end of every chapter, I'm going to ask you a fun question so we can all get to know each other!:D Yay! And the question will have absolutely nothing to do with the story so this is all very pointless but FUN!**

**So, question; What are some of your favourite TV shows to watch? **

**(Mine are Teen Wolf, Doctor Who, Glee, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air and Once Upon a Time)**

**So review and answer the question! FUN!(Probably not as fun as I'd like to think...) :D**


	6. I'll Write it in the Stars

**Woah, so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm not going to bore you with my excuses, why don't we just get on with it, shall we?:)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and such, you guys are the best!:D**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

"**The worst thing you can do if you miss or need someone is let them know it."  
―Sarah Dessen, _Lock and Key_ **

…

The room was porcelain white with a grand fireplace covered in golden designs along the edges. In front of it, was a white fluffy rug with a small red wine stain. The blue curtain's were pulled back, letting the early morning sunlight spill in the room, making it that much brighter. In the centre of the room was a big bed with a white French metal bed frame and blue silk sheets. And in that bed, lied Kendall. He lied on his stomach, clutching the pillow under his head, the sheets down to his hips and the sunlight warming his back. He smiled sadly as he remembered what happened under these sheets only a few months ago. This was the very room -the very bed, where he and Logan made love for the first time.

Closing his eyes, Kendall tried to remember the way Logan's soft, creamy skin felt against himself, he tried to remember the way Logan smelled like sex, cinnamon and something purely Logan, he tried to remember the way Logan ran his fingers up and down Kendall's toned back with a light touch. Kendall tried to remember the way Logan said "I love you" in a such a soft tone that he wouldn't even been able to hear if it weren't for his superhuman hearing.

Kendall reached out to the other side of the bed, grabbed the pillow and pulled it close, burying his face into it and breathing in the lingering scent of what used to be his lover. Logan didn't smell the same any more. He remembered how Logan always smelled like toast, cinnamon and books from all the time he spent in the library. But now, he smelled of sex, cigarette smoke and Jonathan and it broke Kendall's heart.

But here, in this bed, Kendall didn't have to think about that. He didn't have to think about all the nights Logan spent in Jonathan's arms, all the times that Jonathan touched Logan in a way that only Kendall had, didn't think about all those things Logan did. He could happily reminisce here...

_Logan giggled tiredly as Kendall lazily kissed his neck and lightly tickled Logan's side. It was three a.m and they had just woken up, naked, sweaty and sticky. But they didn't care._

"_Kendaaaaall, stop." Logan gasped through giggles. Kendall did and rolled over so Logan was on his back and Kendall was hovering over him. They didn't close the drapes before they went to bed and now the moonlight was casting a dim glow in the room. Kendall thought Logan looked absolutely stunning in this light, it made his eyes sparkle._

"_Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Kendall said in a breathless whisper as he brushed the back his fingers over Logan's now blushing cheek._

_Logan shook his head with a giggle. "Shut up."_

"_No, I will not shut up." Kendall said, his smile growing slightly. "I will tell you how beautiful you are every day for forever. I have never met a person with such pure, indescribable beauty like you and I will do everything I can possibly do until you realise that; I'll scream to the world, I'll write it in the stars, anything until you believe me."_

_Logan was silent for a moment. How was it that this man was real? That this incredible man loved him? It all seemed too good to be true, he felt like at any moment now, Kendall would just slip away from him for good. Suddenly, he had the urge to touch, to know that this gorgeous man was real and was here. He ran his hands up Kendall's chest, over his shoulders, down his back and pulled him closer so their chests were touching._

"_I love you, Kendall." Logan said so quietly that the words were barely there. _

"_I love you, Logan." And then Kendall kissed him. A deep kiss filled with so much intensity and love that when they pulled away, they felt dizzy and overwhelmed. "Forever."_

"_Forever."_

Kendall sighed and wiped his tears away. He wanted his Logan back.

…

Carlos' neck was killing him, he smelled like a dumpster, he was covered in dirt and he just wanted to shower. Lucinda was driving him crazy. She wouldn't stop asking if they were there yet, she kept playing with the radio and her hair kept hitting him in the face. He was fed up with all this travelling, he was fed up with everything not being right and he just wanted to scream at the world. He was sure if he ever met Jonathan again, he would happily punch him in the face for making the last few months of his life hell.

"Carlos," Lucinda said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem pretty tense and you've got a death grip on the wheel."

"I'm fine." He snapped and she immediately pulled her hand.

"Okay, then." She mumbled. Carlos felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth. She has done so much for him the last couple of days, granted, she could have done them better but still. She didn't exactly _have _to help him. But she did and she brought him this far. They had already just drove past the Houston sign.

"Luce, I'm sorry." Carlos sighed, loosening his grip on the wheel. "I'm just kinda tired of all of this. I miss my old life."

"That's understandable." The same thing happened to me when I was younger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, my parents died when I was thirteen and I had to go live with my grandma. I didn't know she was a witch until I moved in and almost instantly I was saying goodbye to my friends and school and just helped out with the store. She never taught me much magic, but I told you that. But I did help her with things and I picked up a few things. My whole life kind of changed when my parents died. It took a while to get used to."

" But you're used to it now, right?" Carlos asked.

"I am and I'm happy with my life." Lucinda said with a smile. "Sure, I could do with a few friends and I wouldn't mind meeting a nice, normal man but I saw most of the world in a day and a half, how many people can say that?"

Carlos laughed, "I guess your right there. These last two days have been insane. But I miss normal. I miss my life where I didn't have to worry about my friends' lives and mortality, where the only worries I had was getting homework in on time and staying awake during class. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Sometimes things happen to us that we don't ask for, but they always happen for a reason, whether it's a good or bad reason is up to you." Lucinda advised.

"Okay," Carlos sighed. "You're right."

They sat in silence for a little while longer with the radio playing _Wish You Were Here _by Avril Lavigne. The song reminded him of James and he smiled sadly at the thought of him. He just wanted to meet this witch woman so he can see James again, it's been months.

"How far away are we?" Carlos asked.

"Not far, I promise."

…

James had been waiting all morning for Kendall to come down so they could talk. But the only person who came down was Logan for food before he went straight back to his room and that was hours ago. James was getting irritable. He hated apologising, he hated talks about feelings and right now, he kinda hated Kendall.

But Carlos was right, he usually was with things like this.

_Carlos._

James sighed and buried his face in his hands at the thought of him. They haven't seen each other in months and James missed him. He missed Carlos' happy smile, Carlos' bright eyes, Carlos' soft lips, Carlos' laugh, Carlos' touch. He missed Carlos so much that it hurt his heart.

He wondered for a moment if this was how Kendall felt. But quickly dismissed the thought when Kendall came running in, looking panicked and said "Logan's gone."

…

"She lives here?" Carlos asked as he stepped out of the car and Lucinda joined him by his side. In front of them, was a small, clean yellow house with a perfectly cut and bright green front lawn with a white picket fence. On the window sills were flower pots with brightly colours flowers and bees were buzzing around. The front porch had a rocking chair with a cat sleeping soundly on it.

"She lives here." Lucinda confirmed with a nod. Carlos had to quickly step back when a couple of kids rode past on their bikes.

"A very powerful witch lives _here_?" Carlos said, eyes wide as he quickly followed Lucinda to the front door.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" She said, shrugging.

"I don't know but not... This."

Lucinda rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Half a minute later, a young woman with blonde hair and a welcoming smile answered the door. Her smiled brightened as she exclaimed "Lucy!" and pulled Lucinda into a tight hug.

"Shelly!" Lucinda said, hugging the woman back. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh hun, I've missed you." Shelly said, pulling away from the hug. Shelly was the complete opposite to Lucinda. She wore a light pink sundress with sandals and had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a thick southern accent and seemed to never stop smiling. Carlos had trouble believing that this was the woman who was supposed to help them.

"I've missed you too!" Lucinda said, brightly as he pushed a bit of hair from her face. "This is Carlos, but I'm sure you know who he is."

Shelly gasped dramatically with a hand over her heart when she noticed. "Oh I know who you are Mr. Carlos Garcia and what an honour it is to meet you. I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your friend, Logan. I heard he was such a lovely fellow with a bright future, it's a shame that Jonathan got to him." Shelly shrugged. "But that's all in the past now, not much we can do about that. But I can try my hardest to find a spell to help you boys. Lucy called ahead and told me what was happening so of course I started going through all my books to find something but I haven't found anything yet. Don't give up on me now, give me time, I'll find something."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, to tell her that he really didn't have time because he needed to get home but he didn't get the chance before Shelly started talking again.

"Well look at the two of you!" She gasped when she finally took in their appearance. "You both look awful! Why don't y'all come in, have a shower and I'll get you some clean clothes then I'll make you some lunch, how's that sound?"

"That sounds great, thanks Shelly." Lucinda said with a smile and followed Shelly inside with Carlos right behind her.

The inside of the house was homey and sweet. The walls were white with family pictures on the wall and the place was scattered with toddler toys. Carlos asked about her child and she said "Oh, the poor dear has been feeling a little poorly so Andrew -my husband- had to take him to the paediatrician to see if he's okay. They should be back soon." Shelly told Lucinda to use the master bathroom and handed her one of her dresses to wear. She lead Carlos to the guest bathroom and handed him some of her husband's clothes before leaving him in privacy.

He showered and dressed quickly, he felt a whole lot better and refreshed afterwards, even though Andrew's jeans were a little too long and the blue plain shirt was a little big. Once he was ready, he went downstairs and met Andrew himself. He was a handsome guy with a built body and a full head of black hair. He also met their two year old son, Dean and he was a cute little kid who, Carlos thought, looked mostly like his father.

Shelly was nice enough to make him a nice turkey sandwich and he practically shoved the whole thing down his throat, he was so hungry. Once he was finished and had thanked Shelly for the sandwich, he asked if he could use her phone and she politely said yes and told him where it was.

Carlos was disappointed when James didn't answer but guessed maybe he was busy talking to Kendall or something.

"Who were you calling, hon?" Shelly asked nicely when he was back in the bright kitchen and sat at the table next to Andrew -who was feeding Dean- and Lucinda -who must have showed up when he was calling James. Carlos noticed Lucinda looked different when she wasn't wearing black. Shelly's white and yellow floral sundress made her look lighter and more happy than her black, floor length dress did.

"Erm, James." Carlos answered, accepting the glass of lemonade Shelly handed him. "Just wanted to see how things were with Logan. But he didn't answer."

"Well don't worry." Shelly said. "Because while you guys were in the shower, I was going through a book a found. I didn't bother looking there before because it's really old and-"

"Wait a second, I'm confused." Carlos cut in quickly before turning to Lucinda. "You told me the witch we were here for was really old and had like, one of the first witch books ever! If you haven't noticed, Shelly isn't that old."

Before Lucinda had the chance to respond, Shelly said, "Oh hon, I'm three hundred and thirty two years old."

Carlos stared with wide eyes. Andrew was trying not to laugh at him and Lucinda was grinning behind her fingers.

"But... What?" He said, stunned.

"One hell of a moisturiser, right?" Shelly said with a smile. Carlos only nodded. "I'm one of the most powerful witches in the world, hon. I know how to slow down my body clock and stop myself from ageing. I shouldn't do it, but I did. And I do have the first, as you call it, witch book ever. But what we're dealing with is new magic and won't be in there."

Carlos sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I have such a headache." He mumbled to himself.

"Anyway," Shelly said, ignoring his comment. "As I was saying, I found a book, I didn't bother going through it before because it was just a birthday present from Andrew and he has no idea what his doing with witchcraft."

"Nope." Andrew agreed.

"But I thought I'd give it a look over and it turns out, I found something."

…

"I can't believe you lost him!" James whisper yelled as they walked through the Minnesota streets. As soon as Kendall had claimed Logan gone, they quickly grabbed their coats and ran through the forests until they reached the city. They tried to think of places he could be -library, supermarket, Starbucks- but he was nowhere and it was driving Kendall crazy! And it didn't help with James on his back, criticizing every move he makes.

"I didn't lose him, he ran away!" Kendall yelled at him, ignoring the strange looks they got.

"This is all your fault." James said and Kendall resisted the urge to punch him in the face. "You know that right? That none of this would have happened if it weren't for-"

"ME! I KNOW!" Kendall screamed. "NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, I KNOW!"

"Then why aren't you doing anything to fix this?" James yelled.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kendall said. "I've done everything I could possibly do! What more is there? I'm trying my hardest and you yelling at me and blaming me for everything isn't making my life any easier! I'm sorry Carlos isn't here and I'm sorry that you miss him! But I'm trying my hardest to fix this so please, just stop!"

At the mentions of Carlos' name, James thought about the phone conversation they had and then really looked at Kendall, _really looked._ He didn't notice before now but he finally saw how much this was all effecting him. His eyes that were usually full of mischief and happiness had no life in them any more, he stood with his shoulders slouched instead of his back straight and he looked pale.

With a sigh, James said, "I'm sorry."

Kendall was taken aback for a moment, not knowing what to say. "What?"

"I'm sorry." James said, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "I'm not thinking about … er, how this is effecting you and I can, y'know, sorta tell it's getting you down." Awkwardly, James brought his hand to the back of neck and rubbed it as he looked at the ground. "And I'm y'know... Sorry."

After a full minute, a stunned Kendall said, "Did James Diamond just apologise?"

"Yeah, he did."

Kendall smiled, "But you never apologise for anything."

"I know."

"Thanks, James."

"Yeah, whatever." He said, shoving his back in his pocket. "Let's just find Logan."

Kendall thought for a minute, trying to figure out every possible place that Logan would go when suddenly, it hit him. "I think I know where he is."

…

Logan watched from outside the window. His mother was asleep on the sofa in the living room. She had a picture frame clutched to her chest and tear stains down her cheeks. His father walked in the room then. He looked like he had aged ten years from the last time Logan saw him and he looked, for lack of a better word, heartbroken. He gently pulled the picture out of his wife's hands and set it on the counter, Logan could see it was a picture of him from when he was younger. His dad grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and pulled it over his wife before kissing her softly on her forehead. He looked at the picture for a moment with a sad expression before walking away.

It hit Logan then, how much he loved and missed his parents. And how much he wanted them back.

So, without a second thought, he walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

**So there you guys have it! New Chapter! I hope it was worth the extremely long wait! Review and stuff:D**

**Sorry for any mistakes, Im way too tired to go through it and like, look for mistakes and stuff so sorry!**

**I cant think of a question so yeah...Review and stuff:D**


End file.
